Lore
Long ago, when the Seed was first named, there lived a man. He was a simple man, and worked by the sweat of his brow. Over the course of his life, he attracted a large following, and eventually founded Cities and Kingdoms. His men delved beneath the earth, their Mineshafts seeking the riches of the ground. They built Strongholds deep underground, and mastered the art of creating new worlds. He and his mystics discovered the Nether, and then found a way to travel there. They built massive Fortresses to keep his people safe. When at last his work was complete, he was named the Nether Star Emperor, and for a time he rested. Secure in the knowledge that his fair laws were applied equally to all his subjects, human and Testificate alike, across his entire world. and the worlds beyond. But trouble brewed. Some of his Kingdoms decided to rebel, that THEY wanted to become the Nether Star Emperor. The war saw terrible magics cast from both sides. But in the end, the Emperor Ended the wars. From this point on, he was known as the Ender Emperor--the man that ended the fighting. His elite warriors that fought at his side became known as his Ender Men. Years later, trouble again brewed. Some of his Ender Men were jealous of his power, and decided to challenge his throne yet again. The Empire split apart as the Ender Emperor fought his Endermen, twisted by horrible magics. They summoned dragons, and harnessed the proud beasts with magic. This was the evolution of the Ender Dragons. The Emperor denounced the magics his foes unleashed, and returned to his former title of Nether Star Emperor, only to see one of the rebels take up the title of Ender Emperor. The two Emperors clashed in one of the last Written Ages that remained in the last battle of the war. With the last of his strength, the Nether Star Emperor destroyed nearly the entire Age, wiping out all Linking Books that connected the two Ages. The Nether Star Emperor and all of his men were killed, and most of the Ender Emperor's men were killed as well--trapped in a void of an age, wrecked by the foul magics they had conjured. But the Endermen found their way back to this world. They found they could not speak as they once could, and grew jealous of the forms that they had formerly had. The Empire, without the Emperor, withered and died. The magics that had been unleashed were largely lost. But their effects remained--the dead did not always stay dead. They sometimes returned to life as zombies or even as skeletons. The creatures known as Creepers, created by one or both sides during the war as living weapons, continue to roam the land in their lonely wanderings. There are few creatures that have been unaffected by the sheer volume of magic that was unleashed. But the Nether Star Emperor was not entirely vanquished. His physical body utterly destroyed, it's said that he still travels the Overworld, looking for the human or Testificate that might one day raise up a city, a Kingdom, or an Empire that might equal his own. The one to slay the final Ender Dragon that still lingers where he met his End. It's said that he possesses books--and that through them teaches what needs to be done to bring the kingdom back to its former glory.